Harry potter After The Wedding
by Merlin-dcsa
Summary: Harry and Hermione's wedding in brief, and what happens after! SUSPENDED TEMPORARILY! i dont have time for it at the moment, i will come back to it though
1. Not much to say!

DISCLAIMER  
  
I Do NOT own the characters in this story, they were created by JK Rowling, and are owned by but not limited to bloomsbury and various other publishing houses.   
  
This fic is NOT SUITABLE for under 18's and the author releases ALL responsibility from this point on as to whether you read it or not.   
  
Authors Note : This is my first attempt at a harry/hermione slash... so forgive the slight crudeness! I'm attempting to give you an insight into their heads, a little shocker occasionally, and, hopefully, something to think about as well...   
  
The other thing i should probably mention is that this is the ENDING of a storyline - i'll go back and rewrite it at some other time, when im not being inundated by scripts to beta-read and correct.   
  
Chapter 1 - The Wedding.  
  
Harry turned and stared down the aisle, wishing like crazy that Hermione would appear soon, that his collar wasnt so tight, and above all that the whole damn ceremony was done, the speeches over and he was on the way to that little mountain chalet with his (imminently to be) wife.  
  
The music began, and he swallowed nervously, and gasped as Hermione, (who had mysteriously changed into an angel while he wasnt looking) started to walk down the aisle. He felt his heart flutter, his breath caught in his throat as he studied her... and wondered how it had taken him so long to get around to this day. Hermione was beautiful, even radiant... her white dress flaring out, and the red bodice emphasising her slim figure, her hair elaborately piled up at the back of her head. Harry could see her smile through the veil.  
  
From Hermione's point of view, Harry looked phenomenal stood at the far end of the aisle... and she was determined to make him wild with anticipation by the time they started their trip - which would, naturally, only take seconds. Apparating was such a useful skill! She began to sway her hips, noticing his adams apple bob up and down from nerves, and she beamed radiantly, anticipating his reaction, a nervous smile on his part, his puppy eyes being blatently obvious.   
  
As the ceremony slowly passed by, both of them found it hard to concentrate on the words the minister was saying, lost in eachothers eyes, wanting nothing more than eachother, needing eachother more each minute.  
  
Finally, they were allowed that sweet kiss... and they took full advantage of it, tongues flicking in and out of eachothers mouthes... and as soon as the cheering started, they broke apart, startled, panting and needing more.  
  
Then they were at the reception... everyone was there, it couldnt be avoided, Harry was too famous for that to happen. Sirius and Remus were talking quietly in one corner, no doubt planning something for later that night... as they had on the stagnight. Sitting down for dinner, everyone who had known the terrible trio at Hogwarts felt the missing presence... Ron had declined to come to the wedding, or the reception as he still had feelings for Harry from their days on the Quidditch team together, and he felt that the wedding would have broken his control on his feelings - which was tenuous at best.  
  
Sirius stood, calling attention to him rapidly, and began a speech about how great Harry and Hermione were together - the usual spiel for the best man speech... and then broke off at the bored look on his audiences faces. Alright then, he thought, time to start the plan up...  
  
"Remus, a hand please?" he muttered as he reached up to grab a handle on the ceiling....  
  
Remus Lupin jumped up and pulled on the handle with his old schoolfriend until they both fell over and a huge wooden, white painted screen dropped from the ceiling... and the magical image procession started accross it... from the moment of Harry's arrival at Hogwarts, 15 years previously, through to the day that they had told him he was on the Chocolate Frog cards. Then it started on Hermione, suprisingly at the moment she had recieved her letter from Hogwarts that she was a witch. The whole audience chuckled at her glee, and the look of horror on her parents faces. It moved through various events of her life, right up until the day that the inseperable duo had split, the day that Harry proposed to Hermione. Finally, the images passed through all the things that Harry, Hermione and Ron had done together, from the saving of the Philosophers Stone through to the defeat of Voldemort.   
  
At the end of all this, the audience deafened the top table with tumultuous applause, cheers and whistles, realising how well these two people were suited to eachother.   
  
Suddenly, silence reigned as the doors at the rear of the hall were thrown open, and a figure stepped through, and took one look at all the wizards with wands drawn suddenly (the terror of Voldemort had never been forgotten, all wizards were ready for combat all the time) and pulled back its hood, grinning...  
  
Harry and Hermione broke from the top table and sprinted to the doors to embrace their best friend, the flame haired Ron.   
  
"What made you change your mind Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"What, and miss the look on your faces? No way!" came the reply, delivered as usual with high energy. Ron's face fell then - and he realised he still needed to ask the newlyweds something. In a worried tone he asked,  
  
"Does the invitation still say "Ronald Weasley and Guest?"   
  
"Of course it does!" came the reply, simultaniously.  
  
Happiness turned to shock as another cloaked figure walked into the room, pulling down its hood to reveal a head with two very distinctive features - the sneer and blonde hair of a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was Ron's date. 


	2. In which a few things are revealed

DISCLAIMER  
  
I Do NOT own the characters in this story, they were created by JK Rowling, and are owned by but not limited to bloomsbury and various other publishing houses.  
  
This fic is NOT SUITABLE for under 18's and the author releases ALL responsibility from this point on as to whether you read it or not.  
  
Authors Note : I've had it pointed out to me that harry/hermione is NOT a slash... so i'll take my previous note back. This is a work in progress, and its going slowly cos my fiance is ill... so less time is going into this than into getting her back to full health. I hope you enjoy this chapter, im going to bang it out in 15 mins approx, so its very much what you see is what you get atm. Please, Read and Review it!  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Happiness turned to shock as another cloaked figure walked into the room, pulling down its hood to reveal a head with two very distinctive features - the sneer and blonde hair of a Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was Ron's date.  
  
"Malfoy!" spat Harry "What the flying fuck do you think you're doing here?"  
  
"Leave him be," said Ron "He's here because he's proved to me that he's a decent chap under it all."  
  
Hermione merely raised an eyebrow and beckoned to the couple.... "Your seats are over here lads." she said, while showing the two men to their seats. Harry glared after them. On returning to the top table, Hermione whispered into Harry's ear, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Apparently this could be quite an interesting turn of events.  
  
Sirius coughed and resumed his speech. "Well, after that little suprise I guess that this isnt going to be such a shock to you all... but i'm going to be tacky as hell and announce something on my own behalf, before i go back to best man mode. Remus and I are going to get married!"  
  
"When you ask me anyway Sirius," yelled Lupin, grinning from ear to ear. "You never got around to it, remember?"  
  
"Oh hell... Well..," Sirius dropped to one knee "Remus Lupin, Will you do me the Great honour of being my Husband?"  
  
"Hmm... I'll have to think about it..."  
  
"Just say yes and lets all party then Remus!" came a catcall from Draco Malfoy  
  
"Oh hell, the kids right... Of course i will Siri!"  
  
At this, the whole hall cheered, and Harry stood, knowing that this was a good time to cover instinctively. Remus and Sirius seemed to be a touch on the busy side, and the yells of "GET A ROOM!" were coming thick and fast. Raising his glass, he bellowed "I give you Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, ladies and gentlemen!"  
  
The cheers were deafening now, and the newly engaged couple seperated and blinked foolishly.   
  
"Sorry for upstaging you Harry, but I couldn't hold it in any longer," muttered Sirius. "Guess I should carry on the speech now huh?"  
  
"Go for it Sirius, but remember i will get you back for anything bad you say about me!"  
  
The party was in full swing now.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere in the country, somebody was planning a powerplay. Now, we all know this isn't a good thing, dont we? But then, you never can tell. So, lets see what the "Bad Guy" is upto...  
  
"Why is it, that whenever you hear that name, you look like you're going to explode?" Asked one.  
  
"Because he should have been mine, was mine till that bastard stole him." the other calmly explained.  
  
"So run me through this whole scheme again?" asked a third.  
  
"I can't. I have to go now, or I'll be missed at work." the second figure, clearly scowling in the recesses of his dark cloak. Only the second knew the identity of all three. The others only knew themselves. An old trick for safety of the leader - if one was captured, he couldnt give it all away. With a crack, he disapperated, appearing at his work a mere 2 minutes before he was due. As was his habit.  
  
The first and third looked at eachother and shrugged. Together they disapperated, and appeared behind their desks at their workplaces, seeing their boss was already back from work.  
  
The second was impressed with his own cleverness. They would never suspect.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Ron and Draco went back to their rooms at the hotel and tried to work out their plan. Blindingly obviously, they wanted one of the people in the marriage they had just been celebrating for themselves.   
  
"Look, you KNOW Harry wants you!"  
  
"But he wants HER now. I'm the past. Even after what we had through all of the years at school, It's just not there any more. It's been lost for a long time, what makes you think I can use that to get him now?"  
  
"Because, you idiot, Harry is loyal to those that he's ever been close to. And the only person thats been closer to him than us is Hermione. Though we were close in different ways"  
  
A Smirk crossed the room, both boys thinking they had the upper hand on this arguement.  
  
"Anyway, you want her, dont you?"   
  
"You know I do. Dont fuck about. How are we going to do this?"  
  
"I have no idea. None at all! You?"  
  
"Nope, clueless. I guess we keep up this pretense for a while. Just dont ever forget I fucking hate you. I Dont want a relationship with you. I dont even swing that way. Unlike you. And what makes you think the fucking boy-who-lived is gonna want to sleep with YOU? For all we know, He could be straighter than a steamrollered pancake!"  
  
"Steamroller? What the hell is one of those?"  
  
"Oh just take a flying fuck at a rolling donut, you git."  
  
"Whatever. Goodnight."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
This is where things started to heat up... Harry and Hermione apparated into the foyer of the most expensive, most luxurious wizarding hotel in the world. Needless to say, they were in America. For tonight. Harry strode to the counter and didnt even speak. His famous scar and golden-boy reputation spoke for him, and he was given a key. To the honeymoon suite, of course. Look, how can I tell a story if you keep asking damnfool questions? If you want to hear more, then you can wait till i return. I need a beer!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
[Authors note - Literally, that took 15 minutes to write. IF my lovely gf is feeling upto it, there MIGHT be a further chapter submitted later this week. Again, apologies for the delay on chapter 2, but like i said, I've been busy. Please, leave me a review, its nice to know that im not writing to absolutely nobody, as usually happens!] 


	3. In which the story demystifies, and yet ...

DISCLAIMER  
  
I Do NOT own the characters in this story, they were created by JK Rowling, and are owned by but not limited to bloomsbury and various other publishing houses.  
  
This fic is NOT SUITABLE for under 18's and the author releases ALL responsibility from this point on as to whether you read it or not.  
  
Authors Note : Again, i apologise for the delay in getting this chapter out, no excuses this time, i'm just a lazy sod sometimes. But, here we go. Chapter 3, coming up! Going to aim to update every coupla days for the next week, get some bulk into this story. Thanks to those that have reviewed, and I'm appealing for Beta's. Please email me at merlin_dcsa@hotmail.com if your interested, and make it clear in the topic... i get way too much junk in my email sometimes! Hope you enjoy this, thanks for reading!  
  
Merlin  
  
***********************  
  
Now, I have my butterbeer in my hand, and we should continue with the story I guess. Where was I? Oh yeah... Just to recap for you...   
  
Hermione and Harry are now married. Draco and Ron are apparently an item. And theres an evil plot afoot involving three unknown individuals. So, if we're all sitting comfortably, let us resume.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry and Hermione woke up feeling the party from the night before with a massive headache, a joint groan splitting the air.   
  
"'Mione, dont ever let me drink again love," whispered Harry, "otherwise I think I'll die."  
  
"Sure thing, as long as you do the same," she whispered back "but please, dont talk so loud!"  
  
"Ugh" they said together.  
  
After some time, they remembered that they were at a hotel, and performed the anti-hangover spell on eachother repeatedly until they were stone-cold sober again. (Needless to say, the spell requires one sober wizard or witch to perform effectively).   
  
"What shall we order, love of my life?" grinned Harry, remembering the romp of the night before.  
  
"Well, I'm not really hungry at the moment... maybe we should work up an apetite first?" suggested Hermione, a huge grin on her face.  
  
With that, she found herself being pushed into the mattress, and just enjoyed what was happening.  
  
"""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. Having spent the night in the same room as a snoring Weasley, he was subjected to a barrage of questions about how Ron was in bed by all his startled female admirers, having been bumped to the top of the list of Witch Weekly's Most Eligable Batchelor list when Harry was married.  
  
He made up some complimentary things, as per the agreement between himself and his most hated person in the world, Ron Weasley. A sly grin slid onto his face, as he mentally substituted Weasley for somebody else in his mind, and he expanded the commentry to include his own prowess. Much as expected from a Malfoy.   
  
Ron wandered into the room and grimaced at the group of women gawping at him. Three years of being an Auror, and another three of being a proffesional Quidditch player had hardened his body admirably, and his natural grace had improved to the point that he was definately something to be admired, or aspired to.   
  
"Hey, Draco?" he yelled  
  
"Yes loverboy?" Malfoy smirked back at him "Did you want something?"  
  
"Umm," said Ron, going bright red, "actually yes. Can I have my underwear back sometime please? You keep stealing mine, and I dont fit into yours...". Ron grinned, thinking of how this would incense Malfoy, yet forcing him to continue the game.  
  
"Sure thing, hot stuff. I'll let you wear mine any time... so cute!"  
  
"Dude, seriously, what the hell are you doing?" Ron hissed into Draco's ear, making the blond man laugh loudly.  
  
"Hiding them in my suitcase actually.. was wondering when you'd notice" he whispered back.  
  
As Ron went red with fury, the girls giggled furiously, making even Draco blush at what this must look like.  
  
************************  
  
The three were meeting again. Plotting and Planning. Planning and Plotting some more. You get the idea. Anyway, their Plan, capital letter intended, was about to start being put into action. The first was having doubts...  
  
"But explain to me again how we're not going to get caught?" he asked, looking worried and confused.  
  
"Well, lets put it this way," The second said, "I'm going to be doing all the work, you just researched for me. So, wheres the link between us?"  
  
"He has a point," the Third said, "Theres no way to be traced between us. Its not like he's our boss, is it?"  
  
"I guess." conceded the First.  
  
"So, we're on schedule? You have those curses I asked for?" the Second demanded.  
  
"Sure thing." said the Third, passing over a sheaf of parchment.   
  
"Let's leave now then. Remember you two, dont apparate together, and leave at least two minutes after me, for christs sake!" the Second said.  
  
"Okeydokey, tenfour and all that" said the First.  
  
"What?" said the Third, looking confused.   
  
"Its a muggle thing." Second said shortly, before disapperating with a pop.  
  
**************************  
  
The storyteller was watching the office with trepidation, heavily disguised, waiting to see whether the usual performance happened. Today it was a little different. The man appeared behind his desk, dead on time for him, two minutes before the end of his lunchbreak, sat down and put a wad of parchment into his desk drawer. He drank a potion, shuddered and went to working. His assistants appeared shortly after this, seperately instead of together that day. "This is odd... " he thought to himself.  
  
**************************  
  
Authors Note: Ok, a short filler chapter for now, apologies for this. My only excuse is that im tired, its 0500 here, and im writing this so i dont get myself into trouble. Time to thank the two people who've reviewed me i guess, so here goes!  
  
Alyssa-Farrell - Thanks for your review, its nice to know somebody is reading and enjoying! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters :)  
  
Dawn S - Thanks for the compliment! I'll try to get back to that style in the next chapter, but no guarentees unfortunately... depends on when I have time to belt out a LONG chapter.   
  
Thanks to all those that have read, and even though its naughty, please, if you;ve read the boring authors notes, review for me. The more people are reading this, the easier it is for me to work back into the little universe that JKR has created for our delight. Thanks again,  
  
Merlin 


	4. Suprises for you all!

DISCLAIMER  
  
I Do NOT own the characters in this story, they were created by JK Rowling, and are owned by but not limited to bloomsbury and various other publishing houses.  
  
This fic is NOT SUITABLE for under 18's and the author releases ALL responsibility from this point on as to whether you read it or not.  
  
Authors Babble : Again, my thanks to those of you who reviewed :) This is my second chapter this week, and if i quit being lazy, we might just see a chapter 5. I'll try to reveal whats going on a little this time, just give you a little hint, maybe another shocker or two... i'll try my best to give you a nice long chapter... hopefully you wont be dissapointed in me for this. Thanks for reading!  
  
********************************  
  
Draco looked at Ron. Ron looked back.   
  
"Can I have my underwear back now?" asked Ron, fury written all over his face. The debate had been going on for hours now, and both were nearing their tolerance limit. Draco had been putting Rons underwear into his trunk for some time now, and Ron was fed up of this, as he couldn't get into the trunk by magic or muggle means.   
  
"Certainly, as soon as you kiss my arse Weasley," Draco drawled, malevolent pleasure written all over his face. "Left cheek first I think."  
  
"You're getting into this whole act way too much Draco. You sure your not gay?"  
  
"Of course not you bloody orangutan impressionist!" Draco yelled. Underneath, he was struggling with all his emotions. During his time around his Hogwarts adversary, Draco had found out that he WAS in fact attracted to the great buffoon. "Even if your a bloody attractive raving fucking homo, im not! I mean... oh shit."  
  
"HAH! I knew it! Hermione owes me ten galleons!"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about Weasley?"  
  
"I had a bet on with Hermione from our last year at Hogwarts... I bet i could get you to admit you were attracted to me, and she said I'd never do it... and you just did!" crowed Ron, delight on his face.  
  
"I said no such thing Ro... Weasley. And you'll NEVER get me to admit that I did. So, you better pay Hermione that money."  
  
"Shut the fuck up Draco. As soon as you deny it, the sneakoscope Harry carries everywhere will go off. So, a little screwed, arent you? And I noticed you nearly called me Ron. Give it up, you know you want to!"  
  
"Hah! You wish Weasley." Draco's voice was like a lash, but inside his confidence was shaken. He longed for Ron to kiss him, but knew his Malfoy dignity and honour would never let him ask, he had to make Ron want to do it. This was proving to be nigh on impossible. Still, this was a challenge to be relished, and relishing it he was. 'Finally, a match for the Malfoy charm!' he thought to himself.   
  
"Put up or shut up Malfoy. Now, you either give me my underwear, or i hex you so you walk backwards on your hands for the next fifty years!"  
  
"Weasley, shut up, im thinking."  
  
With those words, Malfoys resolve crumbled, he dived forwards and pushed Ron to the ground. Ron glared at him, and started to speak, but Draco just kissed him on the lips. By the end of the kiss, both boys were panting, and both had twinkling eyes.   
  
Twin thoughts ran through their head : "At last!"  
  
******************************  
  
Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were out for a daytrip on their honeymoon. Both were horny as hell, and both knew the other was exhausted. Harry mentally projected the place to apparate to into Hermione's consciousness, and vanished with a crack. Hermione followed quickly.  
  
They found themselves on a beach, on a tiny island comprising of a beach and a small forest. Harry opened his backpack and grinned - 'Dobby strikes again' he thought, pulling out the snitch-embroidered picnic blanket.  
  
"The beach or the forest, lover?" he asked with a suggestive look on his face.  
  
"Definately the forest!" she replied, an eager look on her face. The pair of them retreated into the forest, happy in the others company, wishing this could last forever, knowing it couldnt, determined to get everything out of it they could.   
  
Laying the blanket on the ground a few minutes walk into the forest, Harry realised that Hermione was even more exhausted than she let on, a sheen of sweat all over her body, making her top stick to her body.   
  
'Damn me, she looks hot like that" he thought to himself. The other voice, instilled through auror training, said 'stop that, she's not doing so well, she never had the stamina you did! get her laid on the cloth, and look after her while she sleeps it off a while." Deciding to follow the practical second voice for a change, he picked her up and lay her on the blanket.   
  
"You lie there and sleep for a while, you're more exhausted than you're letting on, and dont htink you can fool me!"  
  
"I hate it when you're right, you know that?" she yawned, before settling down against his legs, and going to sleep.   
  
In the darkness, the watcher smiled.  
  
******************************  
  
In the room, the third appeared, seeing the other two happily waiting, and grinning himself, he reported to the second :  
  
"Perfect chance now boss, she's asleep on his lap, gonna be hard put to hex anything without hexing her."  
  
"DONT CALL ME BOSS!" the second screamed, spray flying out of his hood. "Now," he continued in a much calmer voice, "where are they?"   
  
"Little island. Carribean." stuttered the third, while the first tried not to laugh.  
  
"Good. Now, go."  
  
The second apparated to the island that he and Harry had discovered some years before, and raised his wand, ready to curse the pair.   
  
"That might not be too smart, Roger." said a voice behind him.  
  
*******************************  
  
I guess its time for some more babble from me. I know, another cliffie, but i just couldnt resist the temptation to show you who one of the three were. The other two, however are still unrevealed. And no, i WONT tell you who they are.  
  
Time for more thanks.  
  
Zalil, thanks for your inspiration. I owe you bigtime for supporting me on this and some other stuff.  
  
KittySorcy - Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying it so far. I hope you'll forgive the cliffie, but its just so easy to wind you up with this kinda thing :D Thanks for your support while I've been writing this :)  
  
Launigsiae - Thanks. Theres not a lot else I can say, but I hope you keep reading! 


	5. Battle and Love

DISCLAIMER  
  
I Do NOT own the characters in this story, they were created by JK Rowling, and are owned by but not limited to bloomsbury and various other publishing houses.  
  
This fic is NOT SUITABLE for under 18's and the author releases ALL responsibility from this point on as to whether you read it or not.  
  
Authors Note : Well, I promised to make things a little clearer, and have a few shockers in the story, didn't I? Hope you think I did that as well as I think i did that... hmm better go see if my brain is still attached. Another 5am chapter for you here guys n gals.. this is going to be a wierd and hopefully wonderful trip. Enjoy, reading, and if you like it enough, Review me!  
  
Dedicated to Kathy, who's badgered me since she found out about this, even tho she was disgusted at first.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Roger slowly turned and saw Harry stood there behind him. Thoughts ran wildly though his head, wishing he had been caught by ANYONE other than the person he most wanted in the world.   
  
"Potter! How... what... why..." Roger stammered, shock showing on his normally handsome features.  
  
"Put your wand down," Harry literally growled, knowing in his heart that this man was dangerous to him and his wife. "You have three seconds before i curse you into dust."  
  
Roger stared some more. He figured he wasn't going to be able to win Harry back, so he might as well start firing hexes first, in an attempt to kill his (now) adversary."Tantatalaregra" he yelled, hoping to distract Harry just enough to put him at a disadvantage. Harry just stood there, the curse not affecting him.  
  
"Stupify" came the cry from behind him.   
  
Half rolling while diving to the ground, Roger saw harry had created an illusory version of himself in front of him, and had been talking through it while getting into position. 'Bloody auror training' he thought to himself.   
  
The curses fired through the air literally made it sizzle with power expended, and as the duel went, both of the duelers hands became slick with sweat. Suddenly, an extra wand appeared on the scene, its owner one very tired, very ANGRY Hermione Potter.   
  
Stunning Roger and binding him with ropes conjured from her want, she simply glared at the unconscious former head boy, and went back to sleep on the blankets.   
  
Harry stared in amazement, and apparated to Hogsmeade after about a seconds hesitation to erect a ward around the clearing to alarm him to any aproacing Hermione's position.   
  
Dumbledore, it seemed, already knew that they were coming.  
  
******************************************  
  
"Well, Harry, I cant say that I'm not suprised about Roger. Apparently we lost him to the dark. The question is, which wizard, or witch, has risen to attempt to fill Voldemort's spot in the order of things?"  
  
"I dont think anyone has Albus," replied Harry, thinking carefully, "I heard him say the words "if I cant have you, then that bloody whore isnt either"".  
  
Dumbledore frowned. "That isnt like Roger..." he muttered.  
  
"Ah, thats not like the Roger that you knew as Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus. As a fellow student,   
  
I knew a totally different Roger Davies. Trust me, That was totally in character. Now, if you dont mind, im going back to my wife, and to my honeymoon. You know how to contact me in an emergency?"  
  
"Of course. And there is no need to re-iterate that if we use it in anything but an emergency you will feed the device to whichever interrupts you."  
  
Harry smiled at this. The two way mirror that Sirius had given Harry was repaired, and Dumbledore had the other half. These were their emergency backups.   
  
"I'll be in touch then Albus" grinned Harry, just before he apparated out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
******************************************  
  
Back on the Island, Hermione awoke to feel Harry sleeping beside her, a look of peace that was so rare to him finally alighting on his features. She could watch him like this for hours, and she knew unless she woke him soon, and carefully, she would. But, Carefully was the key ingredient here, as sudden awakenings tended to cause Harry to "do a mad-eye" as Ginny had termed it.   
  
Through Auror training, Madeye Moody had insisted on forcing the two of them into a state of paranoia to equal his own. Harry had never really gotten over this, as he knew from experience that waking up was not always a pleasant thing to do. Frequently, on waking, he simply grabbed his wand and hexed everything in sight. Since the two of them had started sleeping together, Harry had gone through several alarm clocks, having cursed them into (in one instance) a small puddle of custard.   
  
Hermione opted for the simplest answer and just kissed him on the lips. Predictably, this led to some physical activity, which you are NOT watching, not even if you beg. Let the poor couple have some privacy for gods sake!  
  
The storyteller paused, sipping reflectively on his butterbeer, surrounded by his adoring audience. He always had "a tale for the youngsters", as he put it. Nobody knew who he was, just that he was very very old, and that he never said anything tthat he couldnt back up, so was completely trusted.  
  
This particular visit to Hogwarts, he had all the school, Slytherins included, breathlessly listening to his story, the enchanted ceiling reflecting the dark clouds overhead, and the magical screen around the walls of the hall fading to black, rather than let the students watch Harry and Hermione getting intimate.  
  
"So," said the storyteller, "Who can tell me whats going to happen next?"  
  
Over a hundred eager hands shot into the air, and the storyteller smiled to himself.  
  
**************************************** 


End file.
